


Undercover

by marvelwlw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're shy and quiet but one day you get sent to work undercover at a fight club.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Rizzoli & Isles.

You were a great detective, everyone knew that. But you were also very shy and quiet. So it came as a shocker to you when you were told you were going undercover at a fight club.

This wasn’t the first time you went undercover but it was never for something like this. You also often got looked over because of you being shy and quiet. So when you told Jane that you would be going undercover at a fight club she was nervous. 

“I’m gonna to be fine, Jane.” You wrapped your arms around her waist. “I love you.” You gave her a quick kiss.

“I love you too. Please be careful.” Jane placed a hand on your cheek, her thumb going over your cheekbone. 

You nodded just before Korsak came into the room to tell you it was time. You took a deep breath before giving Jane one last kiss and leaving the room.

xxxx

Jane, Korsak and Frost were set up in an abandoned building that was next to the fight club. You had a hidden camera on you so that way they could see what was happening.

You were just looking around when you called out to fight. When that happened Jane’s heart dropped. She held her breath as she watched you about to fight your opponent. 

Then the fighting started. You watched your opponents every move, they threw the first punch and you dodged it before punching them. As Jane, Korsak and Frost were watching, Korsak and Frost were in shock of how badass you were. Jane just smirked, she knew you had it in you.

You were taking some hits as well, but you were holding your own. That was until your opponent did a move you weren’t expecting. They ended up knocking you down and just kept on punching you.

When Jane saw this she growled, she got up and went into the fight club with Frost and Korsak right behind her. As soon as people saw cops they started trying to escape. Your opponent was one of them. But Jane got to them before they could. There was no way they were escaping.

Jane ran over to you just as you were trying to get up. “Easy there, babe.” She wrapped her arm around your waist and helped you up.

xxxxx

She took you back to her apartment and help patch you up. She knelt down in front of you and started cleaning the cut on your lip. “I shouldn’t have let you go undercover alone… I knew you would be able to hold your own but you still got hurt…”

“Jane.” You took her hand and held it, making her stop cleaning the cut. “I’m okay, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“I hate seeing you get hurt, (Y/N).” Jane gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know.” You leaned forward and rest your forehead against hers. “I hate seeing you get hurt too but it’s part of the job. All that matters right now is that I’m okay and here with you. I love you, my love.”

“I love you too.” Jane smiled as she pulled away. “Now let me finish cleaning these cuts.” She chuckled and gently kissed your cheek.


End file.
